I Know
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: There was a tweet from the Pretty Little Liars twitter account saying that someone would die in this Tuesday's episode. This is my take on what could happen.


The ABCFamily twitter account posted the spoiler that someone in Rosewood's days are numbered and that someone will die in this Tuesday's episode. One of my friends said, "Oh gosh, I bet it's Toby." This story popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, I'm just playing with the characters. Another author wrote something about if she owned PLL, Wren and Jason would be gay together, I completely endorse this decision.

Set after Spencer tells the girls that it's Toby and they've left for the night.

Spencer looked around her room. Her friends had been appropriately shocked, especially Emily, to discover Toby's involvement in the A-team. Her recent behavior suddenly had become clearer to all of them and as she recounted the story of catching him coming for the A key in the hoodie, their shock turned to outrage. But here she was, less than an hour later. She couldn't take their condolences and she wouldn't take their offers to stay the night.

Just telling them what happened was bad enough. Their looks like they were waiting for her to snap were just too much. Didn't they realize that she already had snapped? She'd been a terrible friend to all of them lately. She promised she'd be fine and that they should all head home for the night. Emily gave her a hug and promised to check in in the morning. They all left.

Spencer was all cried out. She'd spent days looking at their things and sobbing. Now, all she could do was stare off into space. She couldn't tell you whether it had been an hour or a minute when her phone chimed.

"Hey, Spence, I warned you what would happen. *Shows picture of Spencer and Toby's spot* Can you make it in time to save one of your BFF's?

-A"

Spencer jumped up and grabbed her keys. As she'd told Mona at the decathlon competition, Toby may never have been hers, but she'd be damned if the bitch was going to take one of her friends from her.

The speed limit didn't matter, she barely noticed the other cars on the road. It only added insult to injury that A would hurt one of her friends on the cliff where she and Toby had spent so many heartfelt times- or so she'd thought- overlooking the town together. Whoever was there from the A-team, Toby, Mona, or the mysterious Big-A, was going down.

She pulled over at the side of the road and grabbed the only thing in her car that could be used as a weapon, a big flashlight. She'd left so quickly that she hadn't thought to bring any weapons, hadn't even thought to send an S.O.S. out. She just needed to get to this cliff.

When she got out of the car, she frantically started looking around for whoever was there. "Hanna! Emily! Aria! Is anyone here?" What if they couldn't talk? "Come on, A, you sent me here for a reason. Get out here, you saprophyte, and face me!"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to someone who clued you in on your boyfriends betrayal?" Mona stepped out of the woods, wearing the black hoodie, pants and gloves, a serene smile, and holding a gun. "I told Toby to go get the key. I knew you were home. I knew you two needed to have that talk. Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Thanking you? Mona, you've destroyed my life." She had to keep talking while dialing 9-1-1 on her cell in her pocket. "You terrorized me for a year and then set up the best thing in my life and orchestrated when you wanted to take him away. The only way I'll thank you is if you take that gun you're holding and turn it on yourself."

"Tut tut tut, Spencer. I'd love to continue this verbal skirmish, but just like at the decathlon, I'll win. And, aren't you supposed to be looking for something, or someone? Go ahead. This gun is just my insurance policy. I want you to find her."

Spencer looked from the gun to Mona's face and was just praying that dispatch had picked up the call and would be sending someone. Mona was probably telling the truth. She probably did want Spencer to find one of the girls. This talking was just wasting time. Spencer made her way over to the trees and started looking around on the ground for Aria, Hanna, or Emily.

"What's the matter, Spence? Can't find anyone? What a shame. I guess you'll have to do." Mona smiled evilly. Crazy was present. This wasn't the cool, controlled, and scheming Mona. This was the Mona who had attacked Spencer the night of the Masquerade Ball. This Mona was much more dangerous. "You're the one who causes all my problems. You're the one who's going to figure out who she is. You're the one I need to get rid of."

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" A new voice came from Spencer's left. She was too afraid to take her eyes off of Mona's gun, but that was a voice she'd know anywhere, especially saying her name. It was the voice first of her dreams and then of her nightmares.

"Toby?" Relief flooded through her and then reality slammed again. There's only one reason Toby would be here. "Did you come to watch the show?" Tears started to build up. "Or are you just here to help her take care of my body once she's done?" The tears streamed down her face.

"Mona, what the hell are you doing? This isn't part of any plan." Out of the corner of her eye, Spencer saw Toby taking tentative steps toward her and Mona.

"It wasn't part of any plan you were involved in. Now shut up while I take care of your loose end."

"No!" Toby ran and tackled Spencer to the ground right as Mona fired. Spencer had the wind knocked out of her, but Toby got the bullet. There was blood coming from his abdomen.

It was Spencer's turn to scream, "No! Toby, no!"

Sirens could be heard, not far off. Someone had picked up her call and they were coming, just a little too late.

Mona shrieked in anger, her eyes blazing. She looked at the two lying on the ground one last time and then turn and ran before she could be identified at the scene.

"Spencer." She tried to turn him so that he'd by lying on his back. She put his head in her lap and tried to shush him. She saw a patrol car pull up and an officer start to get out.

"Call for an ambulance! He's been shot! Help!" The officer pulled out his radio and put the call in, but Spencer feared it would be too late. "Toby, please, Toby no."

"Spencer, you need to hear this." Toby tried to sit up, but Spencer pushed him back down, gently. "No, Spencer, let me talk. I never was in this to hurt you. From the moment we started falling in love, I wanted to protect you."

"Toby, I know, it's okay. Save your strength. Please, you need to fight. You need to stay with me."

"Spencer, I love you."

"I know, Toby, I know. I love you too, please stay with me." The ambulance wasn't going to get there soon enough. The officer watched on as Spencer cried over Toby, holding onto him. She knew he could hear the agony in her voice.

"I'm sorry, you deserved your safe place to land. I thought- I thought I would be able to explain in better to you, someday." It was getting harder for Toby to talk and he was growing pale. "I'm sorry, Spencer, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Toby, please. Toby-y-y" She broke into sobs as his breath became shallower. She could hear the ambulance coming in the distance but knew it would be too late. He was going to be gone.

Spencer had known the heartbreak of losing him because she thought he didn't love her; that he never had. Now she knew different. She was losing him. A was taking him away again. But this time she knew he loved her.

"I love you Toby, so much"

She would make A pay, she just knew it.


End file.
